The wild child
by Sakurako Nagasaki
Summary: The story of Bella discovering a new family and a new reason to live. Follow Bella through her bad moment to her love and the battle she will fight to keep her family safe.


"_Thought"_

"Normal"

**Tanya POV**

My family and I were hunting in the forest of Alaska when we heard the sound of an explosion coming from further south. I looked back at my family and took off in the direction of the sound; the sight that greeted us was building in fire and the sound of humans screaming, but what took my attention was the sound of a heartbeat that was too low for a human and another one that was too fast. I looked to my left to see a woman bleeding from the head and her stomach; she was holding something in her arms that I couldn't make out clearly. I flashed to her side in an instant and kneeled near her head.

"Can you hear me miss?" I asked her softly.

"…Y…yes…" she was struggling to speak and blood was coming out of her mouth, but I was old enough to resist her blood.

"What happened here?" I asked her softly trying to understand the situation.

"…There was… an explosion and… after that the building began to crumble… I managed to get out before it crumbled completely." She informed me "I have a favor to ask you…I know I'm not going to make it…so I want you to take care of this girl for me…please." She nodded down at the bundled cover in her arms. "In this bag… you will find everything about her… please just give her the life she never had, and tell her I love her…" She whispered softly before closing her eyes.

I looked down at bundled cover to realize that the heartbeat was coming from it; I took it out carefully of the now dead human, took the bag next to the woman and went back to my family.

"Oh dear…Is she alright Tanya?" asked a worried Carmen.

"I don't know I didn't take a look at her. Kate takes this we will look at it when we go home." I threw her the bag and took off to go back home.

When we reached home we immediately went in the living room, Kate, Irina and I sat on the couch while Carmen and Eleazar sat in the opposite couch. I looked down at the girl lying in my arms and looked back at my family to finally rest my eyes on the bag held in Kate hand. I took a deep breath and reached for the cover covering the girl from our sight, I took it off and what we saw shocked us all.

"Oh my…" For once in her life Kate was as speechless as us. The girl had long raven hair, a little and pointed nose, full red lips and long eyelash, she was small at least 3 feet and she was very light I would say she was six years old. But what really shocked us was that on top of her head were two fluffy ears and she also had a long and fluffy tail the same color as her hair.

"What the…" Irina couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Kate gives me the bag, I'm sure that if we want answer we're going to need the information inside this very bag. If not then we're going to ask her when she wake up." I ordered her softly not wanting to wake the child in my laps.

"She's really cute, don't you think girls." Asked Carmen who was looking at the child with soft eyes.

"Yes she is." Whispered Irina and Kate.

After that I took out four notepads from the book that contained each two years of information about the kid. While reading this book we discovered that her name was Isabella Marie but liked to be called Bella and that she was eight years old. Those books told us all about her life in the Institution; she was born here because her parents were captured from being different and the people in there, no more like the monsters abused Bella and treated her as an experiment, that is why she was so small and underweight for her age. But they also tried to make her a perfect thing; she knew how to speak in English, French and Italian and finally Spanish, she could also play the piano and the violin, and she knew how to fight in different style, Thai boxing, boxing, karate and other style. We also learned that she could shift into a big black wolf and that she had great hearing, sight and a great sense of smell.

_Those monster how could they treat a child like that… I'm glad they died because if not I would have gladly killed them myself, and by the growl of my family they would have helped me._

"Poor child. So young and yet she already suffered a hard life." Carmen had tears in her eyes that would never fall and Eleazar was holding her close to him.

"Don't worries, Carmen now she has us and we will make sure that she's loved and well take care off." I said determined to help this sweet child.

"Tanya maybe we could change her clothes and put her to bed." Suggested Irina.

I nodded my head and got up from the couch with Kate and Irina hot on my tail we went inside my room and I laid her on my bed. I went inside my closet and got her one of my sweatshirt and a pair of boxer to sleep in. _Tomorrow we will buy her clothes her side. _When we took of her long sleeved shirt, we hissed at the sight of her body; her back was covered in scars olds and news from whipping and the rest of her body was bruised from the beating she suffered at the hand of this men. After we changed her I tucked her in my bed and we left to go back down and talk about what we were going to do from now on.

After two hours it was decided that we would adopt Bella in the family if she agreed to it and that we would home school her, because one she was more intelligent than her age and two because of her appearance. We were also worrying about how she was going to react to strangers or the fact that we were vampires. Five hours later we heard her waking up. _Well here goes nothing, let's hope she won't react too badly. _

**Bella POV**

I woke up a little disoriented in a room that I didn't recognize. _Where am I? Where is Marie? She was with me before everything got black. All I remember is Marie telling me that I would never again be in the Institution and that I would never be treated badly ever again. _I looked around the room to see where I could be but all I could get from it was that I must be in a woman room and that she had to have lot of money. I decided to use my sense to see that there were five people inside the room and that none of them had a heartbeat, I could all also hear the sound of the animals in the forest and hear the sound of the wind outside. _Maybe I should go down and from here I would see what I can do. But what if they want to hurt me? Just like these men. No if they were as bad as these men they wouldn't have saved me or they would have already killed me._ I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and got out of the bed, I took conscious that these people changed my when I was unconscious and from the smell of it gave me the clothing of the woman in which room I was. I opened the door and used my nose to take me where they were probably waiting for me; I entered a large living room to see five beautiful persons. There were four women and one man; the woman on the left side of the couch had long, pale blond, straight hair, she is 5'6" feet tall and she had golden eyes, the woman on the right side had wavy, long, silvery blonde hair, she was standing at 5'9'' feet and also had golden eyes and the last woman near the couch had long, curly strawberry blond hair, she was 5'5'' feet and had the strange golden eyes as the other two. Near the fire place there was a couple, the man stood at 5'11" tall, with black hair up to his collar and has a light olive cast to his pale skin, probably Spanish and the woman had dark brown hair, and a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion. She is 5'5" tall and was also probably Spanish. I began to feel nervous began I didn't knew them and I could tell that they were like me, not human and dangerous. The strawberry blond stepped forward and I flinched back instinctively, she lifted her hand in a sign of peace.

"Hello there. I'm Tanya Denali and this is my family, my sisters Kate and Irina and my parents Carmen and Eleazar." She pointed to left woman then the one on a right and finally on the couple.

"Hello I'm Bella and I don't have a surname." I introduced myself. I don't know why but I felt safe with this people, like I knew they would never hurt me intentionally. "But I think you already knew, right?" I nodded at the bag near the couch.

"Yes we knew. We were the one to save you after the explosion. You don't have to fear us because we're just like you, we aren't humans. We're vampires." Tanya told me. _So I was right they aren't human, vampires eh? That explain the heartbeat they don't have and their beautiful body. _

"So if you're vampires does it mean you drink blood?" I enquired softly.

"Yes but you see we're different than the other vampires, my family and me are vegetarians we only drink the blood of animals." Tanya reassured me quickly. "Why don't we sit down and we will tell you about ourselves and you can do the same."

"Alright." I went and sat on the couch in front of where Tanya, Kate and Irina were.

"Do you sleep in coffin? Does the sun burn you? Can we kill you with a stake?" I fired them all the fact I knew about vampires and tried to see wich were true.

"All myth. We wparkle when it's sunny, we don't sleep or eat, and we can only die if we're burned." Informed me Tanya.

"We also have two important rules made by the vampires king." I interrupted Eleazar

"Wait you have a government?"

"Yes it's the Volturi they resided in Italy in the city of Volterria. And the two rules are to never reveal ourselves to human and to never create immortal children. Disobey this rules and it's death that await you." Said Irina.

"Now tell us a little about you, what are you?" asked Kate excitedly.

"Well I'm a Okami, we're the children of the goddess of the wolf and the goddess of the moon. We're different than the Children of the moon as you can see we're half human and half wolf but we can shift into our wolf form anytime we want. The goddess of the moon her gave us power and a blessing; each time it's a full moon, we're at our best our power know no limit. My powers is the control of lightning and fire." I told them all I knew about my race from the memories my mother told me before dying.

After three hours of talk I knew everything about the Denali, about Eleazar past with the Volturi, Sasha and the immortal child she created and the price she paid for it. And the Denali also knew everything about me, my time passed in the Institution, my powers that I hide from the Institution for fear of more experiment, yes with the Denali I felt safe and loved. That is why I accepted to be adopted by them and join their family, Eleazar told me everything there was to know about vampires and their rules. _Marie was right I can finally find peace and love now that I'm free; I just have to fight and protect it now that I found it. I promise on my life that nothing will ever happen to my new family._


End file.
